


Conversation: William Lennox, Optimus Prime, and Scorponok

by dragonofdispair



Series: Roads [13]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-01
Updated: 2008-05-01
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2661656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonofdispair/pseuds/dragonofdispair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In teaching, the teacher learns about the student.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conversation: William Lennox, Optimus Prime, and Scorponok

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: confusion and misuse of english and non-english words, binary, morse code, and probably more that i'm forgetting to mention. dialogue only fic.

"You think you have it, Scorponok?"

  
Chirr

  
"Alright, say your name."

  
... -.-. --- .-. .--. --- -. --- -.- (Scorponok)

  
"And mine."

  
-.-. .- .--. - .- .. -. / .-.. . -. -. --- -..- (Captain Lennox)

  
"Cool. This is working. So, I'm guessing 'Scorponok' isn't how your name translates exactly, is it?"

  
Scrape-buzz

  
"Say it in Morse."

  
-. . --. .- - .. --- -. -..-. -. --- -..-. -. . --. .- - .. ...- .(negation/no/negative)

  
"Close enough. It's an equivalent you chose, like Ratchet's isn't really 'ratchet'."

  
.- ..-. ..-. .. .-. -- .- - .. --- -. (affirmation)

  
"So what's a good translation?"

  
. -.- .. -.-. .... ..- ..- -....- -. --. ./-.. .- -. --. . .-. / -. --- - / ... . -. ... . -.. (ekichuu-nge danger not sensed)

  
"That first word didn't make much sense, but 'hidden danger' is a pretty apt description of you. How does it lead to 'Scorponok'?"

  
\-- . - .- .--. .... --- .-. ... .-.-.-/. -.- .. -.-. .... ..- ..- -....- -. --. . / - ---/--.. ..- -... .- -. .- .-.. .- -.- .-. .- -... / .- -. -.. / .-.. . ... .- - ..../- --- / .- -. - .- .-. . ... -..-. .- -.-. .-. .- -... -..-. -.. ... -.-. .... ..- -... -... .- -....- -....- ... -.-. --- .-. .--. .. ..- .../.-- .... --- / -.- .. .-.. .-.. . -.. / --- .-. .. --- -. -....- - .... . -....- .--. . .- -.-. . ..-. ..- .-../--- ..- - -....- --- ..-. -....- ..- - ... .. -.- - / .-- .... .. -.-. .... / .. ... / - .... . / . -..- . -- .--. .-.. .- .-./.--. .- .-. .- -- . - . .-. / --- ..-. / ..-. ..- -. -.-. - .. --- -. / .-- .-. .. - - . -. / -... -.-- / .- .- -. -. . -- . .-. -....- -....- -. --- .--/--- ...- . .-. .-. .. -.. -.. . -. .-.-.- (metaphors. ekichuu-nge to zubanalakrab and lesath to antares/acrab/dschubba--scorpius who killed orion-the-peacful out-of-utsikt which is the exemplar parameter of function written by Aannemer--now overridden.)

  
"What?"

  
Krr-click?

  
"That didn't make much sense. What's that word you repeated? E-K-I-"

  
. -.- .. -.-. .... ..- ..- -....- -. --. . ..--.. (ekichuu-nge?)

  
"Yeah, that one."

  
\----- .---- .---- ----- ----- .---- ----- .---- ----- .---- (0110010101)

  
"Whoa! Stop. That's binary...i'm guessing that means there really isn't an equivalent. What about the word near the end? Was that a name?"

  
.- -. ... .-- . .-. / .. ... / -.-. --- -. - .-. .- -.. .. -.-. - --- .-. -.-- (answer is contradictory)

  
"How?"

  
-. .- -- . -..-. .--. .-. --- .--. . .-. -....- -. --- ..- -. -....- -....- .- ..-. ..-. .. .-. -- .- - .. --- -. .-.-.-/-. .- -- . -..-. -.. . ... .. --. -. .- - .. --- -. -....- -....- -. . --. .- - .. --- -. (name/proper-noun--affirmation. name/designation--negation)

  
"Okay, we'll leave that one alone then. Who's 'Orion-the-peaceful'?"

  
. . .-. ... - ./----- .---- .---- ----- ----- .---- ----- .---- ----- .---- .---- ----- .---- .---- .---- ----- ----- .---- .---- ----- ----- .---- ----- .---- ----- .---- .---- ----- .---- .---- ----- .---- ----- .---- .---- .---- .---- ----- ----- .----/-.. . -.-. . .--. - .. -.-. --- -. (eerste 0110010101101110011001010110110101111001 decepticon)

  
"Somehow, this isn't working as well as I thought it would. The only thing I recognized out of that was 'Decepticon'. What about you Optimus?"

  
"The binary sequence is 'enemy'. I did not recognize the third word."

  
Whine

  
"We're not upset at you, Scorponok. The question is--why aren't you making sense?"

  
.. -. -.-. .- .-.. -.-. ..- .-.. .- -... .-.. . .-.-.- / .-.. .- -. --. ..- .- --. . -....- .--. --- ... ... . ... ... .. ...- . -....- ... --- -.-. .. ..- ... / -.- -. --- .-- -. .-.-.- / -.-. --- -.. . / -.- -. --- .-- -. .-.-.- / ----- .---- .---- ----- ----- .---- ----- .---- ----- .---- .---- .---- ----- ----- .---- ----- ----- .---- .---- .---- ----- ----- .---- ----- ----- .---- .---- ----- .---- .---- .---- .---- ----- .---- .---- .---- ----- ----- .---- ----- / .--. . .-. ... .. ... - ... .-.-.- (incalculable. language-possessive-socius known. code known. 0110010101110010011100100110111101110010 persists.)

  
"'Error', Captain Lennox."

  
"Thanks Optimus. S-O-C-I-U-S?"

  
-.-. .- .--. - .- .. -. .-.. . -. -. --- -..- ... .- -- .-- .. - .-- .. -.-. -.- -.-- -- .. -.- .- . .-.. .- -... .- -. . ... .-. --- -... . .-. - . .--. .--. ... ... . -.-. .-. . - .- .-. -.-- --- ..-. -.. . ..-. . -. ... . -.- . .-.. .-.. . .-(captainlennoxsamwitwickymikaelabanesroberteppssecretaryofdefensekeller)

  
"Me, Sam, Mikaela, Epps and Keller--human allies?"

  
Chirr

  
"So English."

  
Chirr

  
"So it's getting scrambled between the two."

  
Chirr

  
"Huh? Well...that's the extent of my insight."

  
"But not mine--there may be an error in Scorponok's processor that's causing this. Ratchet might be able to find out more."

  
Scrape-buzz! -- . -.. .. -.-. -..-. .-. .- -.-. -.- -....- -.. .. -- .. -. ..- - .. ...- . / ..- - ... .. -.- - -....- -- . -. ... / -- . -. - .. ... / -. . --. .- - .. ...- . / .--. . .-. -- .. - . -.. -..-. .- .-.. .-.. --- .-- . -.. .-.-.- / ... .. -. --. ..- .-.. .- .-. / .-. .. --. .... - / --- ..-. / ----- .---- .---- ----- .---- .---- ----- .---- ----- .---- .---- ----- ----- ----- ----- .---- ----- .---- .---- .---- ----- ----- .---- .---- ----- .---- .---- .---- ----- .---- ----- ----- ----- .---- .---- ----- ----- .---- ----- .---- ----- .---- .---- .---- ----- ----- .---- ----- (medic/rack-diminutive utsikt-mens mentis negative permited/allowed. singular right of 011011010110000101110011011101000110010101110010)

  
"'Master'. 'Singular right of Master', Scorponok?"

  
Chirr

  
"I am not equipped to do a processor sca--"

  
"Optimus?"

  
"He attempted to link. His command link would allow me to examine his processor coding."

  
Chirr .- .-.. - . .-. .- / .--. .- .-. .- -- . - . .-. / --- ..-. / ..-. ..- -. -.-. - .. --- -. / .-- .-. .. - - . -. / -... -.-- / .- .- -. -. . -- . .-. -....- -....- --- ...- . .-. .-- .-. .. - . / .--. --- ... ... .. -... .. .-.. .. - -.-- / -. ..- ... --.- ..- .- -- / . ... ... . (altera parameter of function written by Aannemer--overwrite possibility nusquam esse)

  
"And you cannot overwrite that 'altera parameter of function' to allow an examination by Ratchet?"

  
Scrape-buzz

  
"Not even if I order it?"

  
Scrape-buzz ----- .---- .---- ----- .---- .---- ----- .---- ----- .---- .---- ----- ----- ----- ----- .---- ----- .---- .---- .---- ----- ----- .---- .---- ----- .---- .---- .---- ----- .---- ----- ----- ----- .---- .---- ----- ----- .---- ----- .---- ----- .---- .---- .---- ----- ----- .---- ----- -....- .--. .-. . ..-. . .-. .- -. -.-. . / ..- -. .- -... .-.. . - --- . -. ..-. --- .-. -.-. . / -.-. --- -- -- .- -. -.. / .. -. / -.-. --- -. - .-. .- -.. .. -.-. - .. --- -. / --- ...- . .-. / .--. .- .-. .- -- . - . .-. -....- .--. .-.. ..- .-. .- .-.. / --- ..-. / ..-. ..- -. -.-. - .. --- -. / ..- -. .--. --- ... ... . ... ... .. -. --. -..-. . -- - -.-- / ----- .---- .---- ----- .---- .---- ----- ----- ----- .---- .---- ----- .---- ----- ----- .---- ----- .---- .---- ----- .---- .---- .---- ----- ----- .---- .---- ----- .---- ----- .---- .---- ----- ----- .---- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- ----- .---- .---- ----- .---- .---- .---- ----- ----- .---- .---- ----- .---- .---- .---- .---- ----- .---- .---- ----- ----- .---- ----- ----- ----- .---- .---- ----- ----- .---- ----- .---- (011011010110000101110011011101000110010101110010-preferance unabletoenforce command in contradiction over parameter-plural of function unpossessing/emty 011011000110100101101110011010110010000001101110011011110110010001100101)

  
"I see."

  
"Glad one of us does, Optimus."

  
"Unfortunately there might not be anything to be done about that. Even if Ratchet could examine Scorponok's coding--which 'singular right of master' seems to indicate he wouldn't allow--there might not be any way to alter it."

  
"Well that sucks."

  
fini


End file.
